


Escapist Literature

by zombiechick



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: I'm not sure that this will turn into anything more developed.  It started as a text smutlette (small smut fic?) that I sent to amuse a friend.  I'll leave it open for now and see if any other ideas pop into my head.  The Doctor starts reading a book that Clara leaves in the TARDIS kitchen and embarrassment ensues.





	Escapist Literature

Clara heard The Doctor guffaw. Curious, she followed the noise into the kitchen aboard the TARDIS. She opened the door just as The Doctor bellowed with laughter.

"Throbbing member?! Engorged with...what kind of...," he shook his head and chuckled.

Clara turned bright red as her eyes fell upon the paperback she'd left in the kitchen. Just a trashy bit of supernatural romance she'd been reading while she ate her breakfast. The Doctor was obviously finding it highly amusing. "Oi!," she chastised him, grabbing the book from The Doctor's hands, "Just because I teach literature doesn't mean I can't allow myself a little escapism from time to time."

"Your life is nothing but escapism, my Clara." The Doctor wiped happy tears from his eyes, "But, Clara, the writing, its..." he burst into laughter again as his eyes alighted on a fresh paragraph.

"Yeah?" she glared, annoyed that she was being forced to defend such a trashy bit of light reading, "What would you know about it?"

The Doctor leered, dropping a saucy wink, "Oooh, I know throbbing, believe me." He tapped his chest, "Two hearts, remember?"

Afraid her cheeks might just burst into flames, Clara tucked the book under her arm, did an about face, and quickly left the kitchen. The Doctor's laughter rang in her ears as she disappeared down a corridor toward her bedroom.


End file.
